Denial Doesn't Suit You
by Sakura Mau Toki
Summary: In which Eusine refuses to believe Morty's new lover is male. ShedinjaShipping!


**Author's note: ****Here's yet ****another Pokemon fic!~ It's a small ficlett that was written for the Pokemon Kink Meme on Livejournal. The request was Anyone/Bugsy, so I chose the Morty/Bugsy pairing (Shedinjashipping). There's so little of this pairing so I'm deciding to spread it around!~ The prompt was for someone mistaking Bugsy for a girl, so I chose Eusine. Why? Because he makes an excellent plot device. 8D *shot***

**Also, in an attempt to try to improve my writing, I took a different approach with writing dialogue based on other fics I read, and corrections I received for one of my fics. If the dialogue's a bit off, I apologise. Also, if there are any tips on how I can improve, just leave a review.**

**As always, thanks goes out to my lovely Beta, South-Yorkshire-Nee-Chan!~**

**Now onto the disclaimers!**

******Disclaimer: ****I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters, places, etc. All credit goes to Nintendo, Gamefreak, etc. **

**Title: Denial Doesn't Suit You.**

**Rating: T+ (just to be safe)**

**Pairings/Characters: Morty/Bugsy, Eusine**

**Warnings: Slight implications for adult situations, Shounen-ai, slight language?**

**Edit: Replaced this version with a better edited one.**

* * *

Eusine's first reaction when Morty brought Bugsy to Ecruteak, was to stare in disbelief. Sure he was happy for his friend; he finally found someone and Eusine was more than thrilled when Morty said he would be meeting him. But when Morty said 'him', he didn't expect to see a girl, and a little one at that. As he continued to stare at his friend and this 'girl', Eusine was really starting to question his friend's sanity. I mean; there was _**no way **_this girl could be a boy. No. Freaking. Way. Eusine was _also_ sure that his friend was insane for even _going_ after little girls; wouldn't he be arrested or something? It was with these thoughts in mind that Eusine found himself led into the gym by Morty; the latter wondering what was wrong with the Suicune hunter this time.

Once the three were settled down in the main area, Eusine resumed his staring of the little 'girl' across from him, becoming even more disturbed as the minutes passed. Finally, after receiving worried stares from the two across from him, Eusine had had enough.

"Morty," Eusine began, "I know that you're happy about your current, 'arrangement', and I'm happy for you too, I'm just..._confused_."

"Confused? Why are you confused when I already told you?" the Ghost-type gym leader frowned, wondering what exactly was so hard to understand; he found a boyfriend and was finally happy. But apparently, if Eusine's expression was anything to go by, it was confusing, if not _disturbing_ to the Suicune hunter.

"Well for one; this 'boy' is a girl," Eusine replied, ignoring the frown Morty was giving him in favour of getting his point across. "For another; should you really be going after little girls? I mean, I know you two love each other, but isn't this a bit 'weird'? You could be arrested!" Eusine protested as Morty continued to frown.

"There's nothing weird about it, Eusine, and for the record; Bugsy is male."

Eusine just stared. "But that can't be! I mean; look at that _hair_!" He gestured to the others slightly long, lavender coloured hair as if hoping Morty would get the hint.

Morty sighed at the others antics. "I can assure you, Eusine, that Bugsy is indeed male."

"But how do you know?" Eusine demanded as the room went quiet. Neither Bugsy nor Morty looked at each other or Eusine as the latter looked between the two, the confused expression turning into one of complete shock and horror.

"Y-you mean you two..?" Eusine stuttered, looking back and forth between the two before promptly passing out onto the floor.

Morty then looked to his fallen friend as Bugsy let out a small laugh, unable to keep a straight face any longer.

"And here I hoped he would take this better," Morty said with a sigh as the younger giggled.

"Or at least take it like a man," Bugsy replied before collapsing into a fit of giggles.

"At this point, neither is possible," Morty stated as the other continued to giggle.

"So what do we do now? Should we move him?" Bugsy asked once he regained his composure, looking to the man on the floor worriedly.

Morty simply shrugged. "We could do that; or we could do something _much_ more interesting," he replied, moving over to pick the younger up and carrying him off to the bedroom before he could protest.

**Fin**


End file.
